


I'm Your Valentine

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Declarations Of Love, Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Someone has left Liam Valentine items all day, but he can’t figure out who is doing it.





	I'm Your Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Happy Valentine’s Day everyone. Hope it’s been a good day
> 
> AN2: I’ve had a lot of things going on lately with my GMA falling and writers block as well. I’m trying to pull myself out of it and I wrote this so I hope that it doesn’t fall too flat. For those reading He's Not A Real Wolf I am doing my best to update I don't like the chapter I had written out it felt dull so been trying to redo it.

Liam couldn’t figure out who had sent him a vase of Forget Me Not flowers. Besides Marigolds they were his only favorite flowers. The flowers had been sitting on the kitchen counter when he got in the house. He had made it clear all week that he hated Valentine’s Day to all his friends. The year before Mason had spent it with him since he’d broken up with his ex the day before V-day. It had been miserable spending what used to be one of his favorite holidays alone. He hadn’t even seen it coming, but this year he’d said he wanted nothing to do with V-day. It was just a holiday used for the stores to make even more money.

He was planning on watching the bloodiest movies he could find on TV. He’d be alone this year since Mason and Corey had the night planned out. He couldn’t break their plans just to have Mason stay with him like he’d offered. He’d thought of asking Theo to do something anti-Valentine’s, but Scott had called needing help with something that morning. Of course Scott would ruin his V-day plans even if he hadn’t meant to. Sometimes he thought since the past with Theo that he was the go to on helping with the heavy stuff. In some of the books that Corey liked reading he said Theo was the enforcer. It had made them laugh since that wasn’t who Theo was at all anymore. He was almost mushy, but Theo didn’t care when he called him a big ole teddy bear. He even said he was harmless toothless snuggle wolf when they ended up snuggling after falling asleep. He had never in his life guessed how much Theo loved hugs, snuggling and cuddling up but he did. 

Liam kept looking at the flowers as if they’d talk to him. The flowers weren’t the only thing he’d gotten however. He’d gotten four boxes of chocolates left in his locker, but there was no scent near it. Mason and Corey had sworn they didn’t know anything about it. He believed it too since Mason was a horrible liar. There had been an unsigned card in his book bag which he’d found after practice. He’d probably been able to guess the hand writing if the card hadn’t been computer made. It was the biggest mystery in the world at the moment and he hated it. The words on the card had been sweet, but he couldn’t think of anyone that would say them to him. Then there was a word search that had every word you might associate with Valentine’s Day. He had worked the thing out and the mystery word had been I Love You Always. 

He got up from the stool going upstairs to put his school stuff up. He hadn’t bothered before just looking at the flowers. He’d been texting his friends most of the day asking for their thoughts on the stuff. He’d gotten either I don’t know as responses or his favorite of all maybe a stalker. Theo was the one that said maybe a stalker, which had made him laugh. If Theo was there he would have thought it was him, but he’d seen the text from Scott. He’d been close to texting him telling him to leave Theo alone for the day. Theo hated V-day just as much as he did so they could have spent it mocking others at school. On the other hand, he might have given Theo something just so he didn’t feel left out. He had gotten each of his friends a box of valentine’s candy.   
~LT TL LT TL~

 

Liam stopped dropping his book bag and duffle seeing his bed that had a huge stuffed wolf on it. This was even more confusing since there were only two people that knew what he thought of as a perfect Valentine’s. He loved wolves so being a werewolf, after the shock and near death moments had faded for the most part, had been even cooler. Liam got closer touching the wolf smiling at how soft the fake fur was. He loved when stuffed animals looked almost real even the eyes seemed so real. Mason seriously had to of done all of this to make him feel better since he’d been in a bad mood all day. It was the only explanation he could think of for how awesome this was. 

The stuffed wolf had a heart around its neck which he pulled off opening up reading yet another typed not. ‘You’re wrong in thinking that Mason left this. There is one other person that knows what you love, just like I love you; even if you haven’t seen it yet. Open your eyes, Li, maybe even your nose. I’m right in front of you waiting for you to see me.’ 

Liam read the note a couple of times before turning around to see if someone was behind him. When he turned back around the wolf was gone, the open your eyes and nose part became clear. He probably should have listened too because he might have caught it if he was paying attention. He’d spent all day wondering who could be leaving him stuff and he had the answer. It just wasn’t the person he was expecting at all not after that morning. He didn’t know how he’d been so stupid not to realize it a second ago either. 

“Theo,” Liam said in a low voice still not sure he was seeing right. “You left, Scott texted you and I saw you leave.”

“Scott was helping me out so I could fly under the radar. I can’t believe you didn’t notice I wasn’t stuffed.” Theo said smirking at Liam before he pulled Liam to him by his belt loops kissing him. He knew if he didn’t do it now he wasn’t going to get the nerve up.

~LT TL LT TL~

Liam moaned wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck once the shock wore off after a moment. This was how he had thought about spending the day even if he said he hated V-day. He’d wanted to be next to Theo and maybe finally cross the line they’d been dancing on since Christmas. Theo let his heart beat and senses be heard and felt by Liam again as they continued kissing. He hadn’t thought it would take Liam this long to figure it out. The last time Liam had texted him he hadn’t been able to resist the stalker comment. In a way he was stalking him since he’d been close by all day when Liam had found the newest gift he’d left him. 

Theo didn’t want to pull back, but air became a problem after a few even with his supernatural ability to hold his breath. He hadn’t been sure about shifting into his wolf half for Liam since he had to be naked, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be. For most of his life he’d never cared who saw him naked. He’d grown up playing sports then the dread doctors were constantly doing experiments. He was nervous as hell around Liam though and had made sure Liam didn’t get free looks. They did share a bathroom and he’d accidently seen Liam a few times. He just got worried he wouldn’t be enough when Liam did want to do something. 

He’d never been with anyone because he never had the time or felt the need. He’d been busy staying alive or plotting for the doctors. It was normal to be undressed and he loved running naked. However, since he’d moved in with Liam and his parents he’d felt different. Sometimes Liam and he fell asleep on the bed or couch snuggled up together, but he had pants on. There were a few times he’d woken up before Liam since Christmas being too happy. He’d taken care of the problem in the bathroom hoping Liam didn’t hear. Being close to Liam in the last week had almost been too much. 

“The flowers, card, and boxes of candies were all you?” Liam asked moving his hands down to Theo’s waist. “You covered your scent on me, no wonder I couldn’t figure it out.” He said, but instead of being upset he was smiling. 

Theo had done everything he’d said the week before that would be a nice surprise for someone on V-day. He’d thought Theo had been too busy playing a game with Corey to even listen to what he was saying. He should have known that it was Theo and the one thing he had almost forgotten about was the best clue of all. He’d thought his mom had given him some leftovers from what his dad had made for breakfast. The wolf shaped waffles were Theo’s doing, but he’d been in a mood since Theo had already left by then. At least he had thought he’d left, but Theo had been there the whole time. 

“I’m sorry I tricked you, but I didn’t know how to be there and leave the stuff too. I’m not asking for us to have sex now either. I um, I just wanted to give you what you said you would love; a stuffed wolf lying on the bed that looked real. I just shifted and waited when you left practice. There was the Valentine candy and the flowers, but the word search was Corey’s idea.” Theo explained feeling his face heating up realizing he was still naked. 

“You’re adorable right now and I love it. I love you too by the way; the note around your neck said you love me. I do too and it’s okay if we don’t have sex right now. I would like to maybe go on a date; not tonight though.” Liam said with a smile on his face. “Tomorrow night maybe bowling or a movie; we don’t even have to leave the house. I could cook us something and…” Liam was cut off before he finished by Theo’s lips moving against his. 

Theo put everything he felt into the kiss not able to say anything at the moment. Liam was the first person that had said I love you to him since he was a kid and he’d accepted the words. Liam was the reason he had been able to write them in the note and word search too. He’d healed him with their friendship and the way he’d shown him how things could be. He wasn’t ready for anything more than this, but kissing Liam felt like the best thing in the world. He didn’t even mind he was standing naked in front of Liam like he had at first. The world felt right again and Liam was the reason for that.

“I love you too, Li.” Theo said when he needed air again resting his head against Liam’s. 

“Can you do me one favor and say that again?” Liam asked nuzzling their noses together. 

“I love you, Liam and I’m your Valentine. Would you be mine, because I lied, I love the holiday because of you.” Theo said seeing the brightness in Liam’s eyes growing even more with the words.

“I love it too and I love you the most, my wonderful amazing stalker Valentine.” Liam said back glad that he had the rest of the day and night to spend it with Theo. He seriously couldn’t have asked for a better Valentine than Theo. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, but still having a block on what to write which makes it hard to get something out.


End file.
